narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takehiko Shimizu
was the legendary member of the Shimizu Clan. He was the first of two to receive the Eye Against Power, the second being his granddaughter, Shizuko. As a Shingakure shinobi, he aspired against the Third Village Head, wishing to aid other small villages who needed protection from the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Before he could overtake the Village Head, Akatsuki destroyed his clan, killing him. Background Takehiko was raised by his elder brother after his mother died and his father refused to acknowledge him as his son. Through the first year of his life, his brother conducted tests and experimented on his brother. It was later discovered that his brother implanted genes from the two other clans in hopes of Takehiko receiving their kekkei genkai. In Lifted Mass, his brother experiments proved their worth as Takehiko activated his Blind Eye and discovered his held two natural shields. With his talents known, he became a genin almost as soon as he started Mass. Not even three months later, the Village Head promoted him to a chūnin. His father wanted him back soon after Takehiko became a chūnin, but when his older brother told the man to back off, they fought. Before his brother could be killed, Takehiko struck his father with a series of genjutsu so shockingly real it nearly gave the man a heart attack. With something to now fear, those who once flocked around Takehiko, ignored him. Despite being ignored, Takehiko kept up a light attitude, sticking by his brother's side, still unaware of his brother's past doings. On one particular mission, Takehiko entered Iwagakure to investigate the disappearances of the neighboring village, Soul Village. He found where their location. Only one person was still alive, a girl named Fūka. Even though he wasn't assigned to bring anyone back, he broke her out. It later came up that the girl was an Iwagakure shinobi who'd been assigned to spy on Shingakure, but betrayed them by informing the teams about Iwa's plans. Takehiko was punished for bringing an outsider over the body's of his own Land's people. He made sure Fūka remained in Shingakure, alive. Much time later, Kumogakure invaded Shingakure resulting in the death of Takehiko's bother. Before he passed, he told his little brother what he'd done to him and for him to never forget the purpose of the Shimizu Clan. Takehiko took those words to heart and aspired against the Third Village Head. At that moment, he activated his Eye Against Power. A year later, despite how young he was, he married Fūka, and they had their first child. They had two more children later on. Fūka passed during the birth of the third. During the time he got his own team of nine students; children with the highest potential, his eldest daughter being one of them. Personality Appearance Abilities While Takehiko didn't have large chakra reserves, he had perfect control over the amount he used. Genjutsu Aside from the Third Village Head, Takehiko was known as the best genjutsu user in Shingakure history. When applying genjutsu, he used subtle tactics with huge results to hardly change the appearance of the chakra flow. He operated under several sections of genjutsu, mixing and often creating his own to fit each opponent's personal "needs". Kekkei Genkai Genjutsu Shield Takehiko was born with the genjutsu shield, like most others in the Shimizu clan, unable to see even the slightest illusion. He could spread his shield to others within an eight-kilometer radius. Mental Attack and Invasion Shield Though not nearly as useful nor spreadable, Takehiko had this kekkei genkai, result of his elder brother's experiments on him. Because this limit didn't come naturally to him, he could only spread it to about four or five people. Blind Eye He was no exception for the lack of sight, but his eyes never appeared as those who naturally has this kekkei genkai. He could see pain within others and nothing more. With that quality, he could also tell when someone was about to die, his brother for example; when he died, Takehiko couldn't see how it all went down, but he knew it was coming by spike in pain, and then the sudden decline as his brother faded away. Eye Against Power The Eye Against Power was exclusive to him at the time. Upon his brother's death, he was granted with a new set of eyes the allowed him to not be affected by any dōjutsu. His eyes went from their usual color to pink and faded to white as it moved outward.